It Is Hard To Forget The One You Love
by shoes-mylove
Summary: This is a Foxay story because I LOVE THEM. Fox loses the woman he loves and relieves the memory of her throughout his life. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**It Is Hard To Forget The One You Love (AR – Alternate Reality) – Chapter 1**

_This is my first time really writing a Foxay story so just bear with me. I would like to know your feedback on my story. I would really appreciate anything's you like or dislike about my story. Here I go. Ohh! And before I forget this chapter is placed in the future and the structure of the whole fanfic is different from the one on TV. _

Fox was staring out the window of his newly furnished penthouse. He was preoccupied with his drink to notice somebody opening the door. He kept his eyes trained out the window. Somebody's arms wrapped around his waist. An anonymous blonde kept her arms there even after Fox flinched at her touch.

"Baby...you want to come back to bed?" The blonde said.

Fox ignored her. He wasn't in the mood to talk, but the blonde kept going.

"Come on," She started tugging at his arm. "It'll be fun."

Fox took another sip of his drink.

"Hey! I'm talking to you." The blonde sighs and starts to head out of the room. "If you need me...I'll be in the bedroom." She looked at him for a reaction but she didn't get one. She gave him one more glance then left the room. Fox barely noticed she was in the room. He kept sipping on his drink and kept his eyes trained out the window.

For Fox, the excitement of bedding woman every night was becoming boring to him. He wanted a bigger challenge. He was never one to get bored of his whole lifestyle but something in him changed. He was no longer appealed to sleeping with woman every night or gambling. Or even work at his job that he loved.

He sets his drink down on the desk and sits down on the chair. He focused his attention to his computer screen. He had numerous un-read e-mails from his friends, his co-workers, and his family. He decided to check on them. He clicked the first one and it was from his sister, Fancy. It read:

_Fox. _

_It is your sister. The family's getting worried about you. You haven't called or e-mailed any of us back. We were just wondering where you were. We know the whole break-up was hard on you, but we need you back home. Mom is having a fit everyday that you've haven't kept contact. It is beginning to get on my nerves. Please write back. We love you Fox. _

_Fancy_

Fox sighed after he read that letter. He clicked onto the next letter.

_Honey,_

_Where are you? We all have been worried about you. You do not know how much you are hurting us by keeping us out. We love you and want you home. You really think keeping away from us is really helping you? You need your family. And we need you. Why can't you just come back home? I- _

Fox was interrupted in the middle of reading the e-mail when his cell phone rang. Fox picked it up and answered.

"Fox Crane speaking."

"Nicholas Foxworth Crane. Where have you been?" A older woman's voice rang in his ear.

Fox groaned. He knew he should have checked the caller ID before picking up the phone.

Fox said, "Hello mother."

"That's all you can say? 'Hello mother.' We have been worried sick over the fact you haven't called."

"I've been a little busy." Fox answered.

"With what?"

"Work."

"Nicholas. When are you coming home?"

Fox sighed. "I don't know. I'm happy where I am."

"You don't sound so happy."

"I am. Really."

"I don't believe you." Ivy replied to Fox.

"Believe what you want mother... I'm really tired right now. So if I can-"

Ivy interrupts him, "Is it still about her?"

There was a silence between them.

"It is, isn't it?" Fox still didn't answer. "Get over it honey. Move on with your life. It is not right that you are pining for a woman who does not want you. I say you cut her loose before you do something drastic."

Fox angrily said, "I really appreciate your concern, but this is none of your business. I would appreciate it if you didn't call me again about this matter or coming home. Bye mother." He hangs up his cell phone.

On the other line, Ivy was shocked that Fox hung up on her.

"Wait till I get a hold of that girl. I'm gonna make sure she doesn't hurt my Nicholas again." She said to herself.

Back on Fox, Fox has his hand over his face. He removes his hands on his face and glanced over his desk. A picture caught his eyes. He leaned over and picked it up. He brushed a hand over the girl's face.

Fox mutters to himself, "God, I miss you so much." Fox turned his head when he heard the home phone rang. He places the picture back onto the table and walked over to the phone. Everything moves towards the picture. It was a picture of a smiling Fox Crane with an also smiling Kay Bennett. The picture looks like they were lost in their own reality of love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. Oh. There is going to be tons of back flashes in my stories.

_It was early in the day. Fox was stirring from his sleep. He smelled the scent of jasmines and lavender on his pillow. He smiled at the scent. He turns over and feels that nobody wasn't lying next to him like he expected. He sits up and frowns. He was about to remove the covers to get up until Kay came in the room with a tray full of breakfast food. Fox's frown turned into a smile at the site of Kay. _

"_I was wondering where you were." Fox said. "How long have you been awake?"_

_Kay sets the tray in front of Fox. "Not very long. I didn't want to wake you."_

"_Because I look peaceful?"_

_Kay smiled and shook her head. "No," Kay said. "I wanted to surprise you with breakfast."_

_Fox asked, "What's the occasion?"_

"_No occasion."_

"_I don't believe it." _

_Kay frowned. "Why not?" _

"_Cause...when you do this...you have a secret agenda if its not a special occasion."_

_Kay replied, "I thought that was you who did that." _

_Fox nods slowly, "It was but...it seems you picked up on it." He leaned closer to Kay so their lips were nearly touching. _

_Kay whispers, "I guess I did." _

_Before Fox could press his lips onto Kay's, Kay pulled away from him and said, "Eat up. I don't want this food to go to waste." Fox smiles even more. _

"_This does smell delicious." _

"_It is." With that said Kay got up and headed towards the door. _

_Fox said, "Kay?" Kay turned to look at Fox. "While you're out there, can you get me something to drink?" Kay just gives Fox a look then walks out. Fox then yells, "Thanks!" _

_Once Kay was completely out of the room, Fox started eating the food. By the time Kay returned to the room, he was finished with his breakfast. With a full mouth, "All done." Kay was shocked he ate it so fast. Kay's mouth was slightly opened and couldn't get out a single word to say to Fox. "What?" Fox asked still with food in his mouth. He started to chew it down. _

_Kay just said, "Wow…" _

"_What?" _

_Kay handed Fox the drink he wanted. Kay shook her head when he asked her what. _

_Kay replied, "It's just...did you chew any of these down?"_

"_Yes. I-"_

"_Because...I was out of the room for a minute or two...and I find you completely done with breakfast. I am completely speechless." Kay said. _

_Fox answered, "I did chew it." Fox sets the tray aside._

"_Really?" Kay asked not really believing Fox. "It really doesn't seem like it. It's like you swallow it up." _

_Fox shrugs it off. "You know me and your cooking," Fox gets on his knees on the bed and pulls Kay towards him. "I can't get enough." He presses his lip onto hers softly. _

_Kay whispered, "Fox..." The kiss got more intense. When Fox tries to pull Kay more towards him, he fell off the bed and broke off the kiss by accident. Kay broke out in a fit of laughter. Fox lifts his head up and sees Kay laugh. He shoots her a look saying 'don't mess with me'. Kay shot him a look back saying 'what if I don't'. Fox got up and grabbed Kay's arm and literally pulls her off her feet and kisses her with tons of passion. He lifts her off her feet and throws her on the bed. He jumps on top of her and starts tickling her. Kay was screaming in laughter._

"_Fox! Come on! Stop! That tickles!" Kay yelled. _

_Kay pushed Fox off and she starts running away from him. He started chasing her around the room. They were having so much fun that they did not realize that the outside world was trying to contact them. _

Fox woke up. He feels a woman's body pressed against him. He smiles and looks over to his side. He was disappointed when there was a red-head sleeping next to him. Fox knows that what he dreamed was only a memory. He gets up and sits on the edge of the bed and puts his head in his hands. He felt the red-headed woman touch his bare back. He flinched at her touch.

The red-headed woman asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Fox simply replied.

"You look-," She stopped herself when she saw the look on Fox's face. She saw annoyance on his face and pulled back. "I think I'm going to leave." Fox only nodded. The woman grabbed her clothes, put them on, and left, but before she left, she glanced at Fox for a second then left quickly. Once the red-head left, Fox moves to the side of the bed and opens the bedside table drawer. He shuffles through the stuff and grasped onto a jewelry box. He takes it out the drawer. He takes a deep breathe and opens the box. It was revealed to be beautiful silver locket. He turns the locket over and sees a little inscription that said 'With all my love, Fox'. He squeezes it in his hands.

He said to himself, "I think it's time to go home."

_Please do comment on what you like and what don't. What works and doesn't work. It's helpful for me. Thank you. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Back at home in Harmony, Ivy was furious that her son was keeping himself away from his family. Ivy was at the Crane Mansion's living room having a drink. Fancy came in and saw her mother mumbling to herself about Fox.

"You shouldn't let anybody see you talk to yourself. Some people might think you're plotting." Fancy joked.

Ivy looks up to Fancy's statement.

"I am not plotting sweetie. I am merely...worried that Fox has thrown himself into work."

"Are you sure? Because you have that look on your face."

Ivy asked, "What look?"

Fancy kind of shrugged and said, "I don't know...it's just...that look. I've seen it before."

"I doubt you have. This look is frustration for you brother Fancy. I'm worried about him."

"I know mother. We just have to give Fox some time." Fancy answered.

Ivy started circling the room. "Even after they were broken up, that Kay still has a hold on him. I just don't know how she does it."

"They were in love."

Ivy stopped circling around and places her drink down. "Yes...it wasn't much of one."

Fancy replied as she sat down, "What are you talking about? Fox and Kay were madly in love. Everybody could see it. She made Fox happy. He made her happy. They were...unbelievable together, mother. I do not know what you saw but...you're wrong. They were made for each other."

"Then why did he break up with her?" Ivy stands close to Fancy.

Fancy shrugged and said, "Fox never talked about it."

"Maybe he will tell me." Fancy scoffed. Ivy asked, "What?"

Fancy stood up. "I really thought he would tell you about his love life." Fancy left the room.

Ivy said to herself, "He will tell me...he is my son."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fox was busy packing up when his phone rang. He quickly grabbed his phone.

"Hello? Fox Crane- Oh. Hi. Mr. Bello. Yes. Can you tell the boss man that...I'm taking a leave of absent...?"

_That line transferred to a memory Fox had. _

"_...I'm taking a leave of absent." Fox said to Kay who was in bed. Fox leaned over to Kay._

_Kay was surprised. "Wow...Why a leave of absent?" _

_Fox shrugs. "I guess...I want to spend time with my favorite girl." He kisses her softly on the lips. Kay smiles. _

"_I'm your favorite girl now?" Kay asked. They kissed again when Fox nodded. "I feel all special." Fox chuckles. _

"_You are really lucky." _

_Kay disagreed, "Yes I am. I have the most wonderful man I can ask for." _

"_And I have the most beaut-"_

Fox snapped from the memory. He heard Mr. Bello try to get his attention.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I drifted there for a second. So yeah. I have to take care of something personal. Yeah. Thanks. Bye." Fox hangs up. Fox sighs. He glances at the time and realizes there is three hours till his plane home. He started packing faster.

_I know this is a shorter chapter then I planned it to be. (To me at least as a little short) I couldn't think of anything to write for this chapter. I'm hoping my next chapter would be a little longer. Please comment. Would really appreciate your criticism. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Fox was at the airport. He was walking down the terminal when he sees a young woman running after a young man. He watches the scene play out. The woman runs after the man. She catches up with the man. They get into a little argument. The woman is frustrated with the man. They yelled some more but then there was silence. All of a sudden they hug. Fox remembers a similar situation he was in years ago.

_A couple of years ago, Fox woke up a little early. He looked beside him and Kay was still sleeping peacefully. He gets up and changes. He grabs his suitcase from under the bed. He places a little note on his side of the pillow. He looks at Kay. He couldn't bear to leave her. She looked so peaceful. She was breathing soft, uneven breathes. There was this glow on her that Fox could not get enough. He kisses the side of her head. His lips lingered there for a couple of seconds. He pulls away and looks at her one last time and walked through the door. _

_A cab was waiting for him downstairs. Fox puts his bag and suitcase into the trunk of the taxi. He glances up at the building and looked at the window where Kay and his bedroom was. _

"_Good-bye Kay." _

_With that last word, he sighed and got into the taxi. The taxi left the building. Fox was looking out the back window until he couldn't see the building anymore. When he didn't see it, he turned around and faced forward.  
_

_The taxi driver asked, "Where to sir?"_

"_The airport." _

_The taxi driver nodded and headed to the airport. _

_Back at Fox and Kay's place, Kay begins to wake up. She feels coldness by her side. She knew that something was wrong. She shot up from the bed and looked beside her and found no Fox by herself. She saw a letter on his pillow. Kay picked it up and started reading it. _

Kay...

I love you. You know that. I've said that to you many times.

Before I met you, I would wonder if saying 'I love you' ever looses meaning. I thought it did but when I met you...I knew I would love you till the day I die. The way you smile. The way you walk. The sun hitting your lovely features. The way you kiss me. The way you know how to say the right things to make me feel better. The way...you made me feel love unconditionally. I don't think it'll ever loose meaning. (I sound like a chick now…god. You bring that out of me you know.

Before I met you, I didn't know how to love somebody so much. You were full of love. Just waiting to give it to the man she loves and you picked me. It surprised me that I love you so much that I could barely be without you. That's how much I love you.

Writing this hurts me because I am about to do the right thing for the both of us. I hate hurting you but I have to do this –

_Kay stopped reading. She was suddenly confused of what he was trying to say. She went back to reading. Throughout the reading, Fox was staring out the window like he's exactly there with Kay when she's reading the note. _

- for the sake of our future. I am leaving to work in Europe for awhile. It isn't necessarily about you. It's about us. Our future. If I can provide –

_Kay was sobbing and could barely read the letter. She gets out of bed quickly and puts on something to wear. She grabs her keys and runs downstairs. She gets into her car and starts driving to the airport. Kay was wiping her tears on her sleeves. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The taxi, Fox was in, reached the airport in a matter of minutes. He paid the guy and got his bag and suitcase out of the trunk. When the taxi leaves, Fox enters the terminal. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Kay is racing to the airport as fast as she can. Once she reached the airport, she quickly got out and ran down the terminal. _

_Kay yelled, "Fox! Fox! Fox!" _

_Fox heard his name. He recognized who was calling him. He slowly turned around and sees Kay running towards him. _

"_Kay? What are you doing here?" Fox asked. _

"_You were just going to leave like that? No formal good-byes. Nothing."_

"_Kay...I left you a-"_

_Kay interrupts him, "A letter. Very formal." There was an uncomfortable silence between the two._

_Fox admitted, "I didn't want to hurt you." _

"_Not a very good job then. Leaving me a letter when you left?" She then said sarcastically, "That didn't hurt me."_

"_Kay. I-"_

"_No. Why did you leave me that letter? Why couldn't you tell me you were leaving? Level with me here. Is it that you didn't think I could handle this? What is it? I don't get it." Kay said. _

_Fox sighs and replies, "That's not it. Besides me not wanting to hurt you...I knew that...If I told you beforehand...you would try to convince me not to go and that will not only hurt you but me too. I love you so much Kay."_

"_You have a funny way to express it to me right now." Kay glares at Fox. "You really didn't think I could handle it." Fox shook his head. _

"_I'm doing this for us Kay."_

"_Us?" Kay scoffed. "Really? Because if you want to make me happy...stay. Stay here...with me." _

_Fox sighs, "I can't. I have a plane to catch."_

"_Skip it."_

"_I can't."_

"_And why not?" Kay asked. "Is this job more important than me?"_

"_No. Never." Fox said. "I want us to have a promising future." _

"_It already is."_

"_Kay...-"_

"_I'm serious Fox. Having you with me...is all I want. Nothing more and if I can't be with you...I don't know how I am going to deal when you're gone."_

_Fox places his hands on her wrists and said, "I will always be here for you." He kisses her hand. "I will never be gone. Just call me up or come with me."_

"_I can't." _

_Fox nods. "Yes you can. We can get you a ticket and-"_

_Kay raised her voice a little to get Fox's attention. "No Fox. No."_

"_Why not?" Fox asked. _

"_My family Fox. What about my family?" _

"_You can always visit them." _

_Kay replied, "I can't. I'll miss them too much." She looks away from him._

"_What do you want then, Kay? You don't want to go and I can't stay here." _

_With her face turned away from Fox, "Just go Fox." He can see that she's hurt. He leans over and kisses her on her lips. _

"_I am sorry. I didn't want to hurt you." Kay nodded. Fox pulled Kay into a hug. "I'll miss you." He felt her nod and she began to cry. "I love you Kay." Kay broke down more. He kisses her head and pulls away. When he pulled away, he used his hands and wiped some of her tears from her eyes. "Hey. Hey. I will come back." Kay nodded. He kisses her one last time. He turns around and walks away. Kay breaks down into fits of sobs. She sinks down to the floor and cries her heart out. Onto Fox, Fox can cane hear her sobs from where he is and it hurts him to know he hurt Kay. He wanted to run back towards Kay and pull her into his arms but he couldn't. He kept walking and closed his eyes to suppress the sound of Kay crying and his own tears threatening to fall. _

Fox shakes his head from the thought when he sees the young man start to walk away from the woman. The woman just stood there. She turned around and started going. Then the young man came behind him and pulled her into his arms and whispered that he wasn't going. Fox smiles at the scene. He knew that in the past, he should've stayed with Kay. Fox keeps walking down the terminal.

_Note: I have to say...this is by far, the favorite chapter I have ever written in my life so far. I made up for the crappy chapters I didn't like. There are a lot of emotions to it. I like to know what you thought about this chapter. Thank you for supporting my story and all the criticisms. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Fox was in the first class part of the plane to Harmony. He puts his bag on the top cabinets. He sits down and closes his eyes. His mind starts to drift off.

_Fox is in his hotel room in Europe. He is pacing back and forth with his cell phone in his hands. He is anxious to speak to Kay. He's called and left messages before but Kay never answered any of them or called him back. _

"_This is Fox-" _

"_-And Kay." Kay interrupted. _

_Fox continued, "We are currently not home right now."_

"_So left a message after the beep." Kay said. _

_Fox smiled at the message he and Kay made on their answering machine. Then the beep came. _

_Beep_

_Fox replied, "Hey...Kay. It's me again. I know I uh...called before. I just wanted to speak to you...you know. You haven't been answering my calls. I was just wondering where you are and if you're okay. That's all. I didn't mean to hurt you. You know that. I didn't want to leave but I had to. I'm really sorry. Call me back. And...I love you Kay. I do. So uh...Bye..." Fox then hung up. When he was done he sighed. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_On the other side of the line, Kay was listening to the message. She was curled up in the corner of the room. She has tears running down her cheek. She had a glass of scotch. Kay was drinking it to numb the pain. When the message was almost done, Kay sets the drink to her side and gets up slowly. She walks over to the answer machine. _

"_...Call me. And...I love yo-" Before the message could finish, Kay grabbed the whole phone and ripped it up. She ripped the cords from the walls and threw it against the wall. She was breathing heavily and tears came down harder than before. She places a hand on the small table to catch her breath. She just leaned on her hand for support for fear she would breakdown onto the floor. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello? Excuse me sir? Hello?" The woman waved a hand in front of him to get his attention.

Fox looks up and sees the woman. "Uh, yeah?"

The woman points to the seat next to Fox. "Does this coat belong to you?"

Fox looks at the seat next to him. "Oh. Yes. It is. Sorry." He removes the coat from the seat."

The woman said, "You looked lost in your thoughts."

"More like a memory."

"Good one?" The woman asked.

"Not really." Fox said.

"You want to talk about it?"

Fox shakes his head and says, "Not really." The woman nods and takes a seat.

"If you want to later, I'll be willing to listen."

"Thanks but I don't think so." The woman leaves him alone for the rest of the trip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It is hours later and the plane landed safely in Harmony. Fox got up and grabbed his bag. The woman next to him was hovering over him.

"Can you move?" Fox said about to loose his patience.

"You have to be somewhere?" The woman asked.

"Yes. I have to deal with some personal problems so if you can please move, I have to be on my way."

The woman moves to let Fox through. Fox leaves the airplane and goes into the terminal. The woman was running behind. Fox goes to the pick-up area to get his suitcase. When he grabbed it, he ran into the woman.

"Now what?" He said, obviously annoyed.

_Okay. So...I wasn't so sure how to write this. My mind wasn't in this chapter. I'm sorry. But I hope you guys liked it. My favorite part was the flashback. Thanks you._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Fox grabbed his bag and when he turned around, he ran into the woman who was sitting next to him on the plane. "Now what?" He said, obviously annoyed.

The woman looked up at Fox and smiled. "I came to get my bags."

"Oh..."

"And you're in my way." The woman stated. Fox stepped away to let her through. "Thank you." The woman got her bags and left. Fox expected her to talk to him like she did on the plane. He was relieve she didn't continue with them conversation before. It wasn't long before Fox was drifting away into his thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_It was a gala that his mother decided to throw for the entire town. The main reason she threw this party was so Ivy could throw Sam in Grace's face. She was quite proud of herself for catching Sam. She wanted all her children to be at the gala to show off how her family is supporting the relationship. Fox wasn't to keen on the idea of going to the gala. On the night of the party, he decided he wanted to catch up with work at Crane Industries. He was surrounded with work at his office. He was focus on what's in front of him until the phone rang. Without looking away from the paperwork, Fox picked up the phone. "Hello. Fox Crane speaking." _

"_Honey…where are you?"_

_Fox shakes his head and says, "Hello mother."_

"_Why aren't you at the gala?" Ivy asked him. _

"_Well...I didn't think I had to be there. You have Ethan He's there."_

"_Yes he is but I want the entire family with me…supporting me."_

_Fox simply said, "Right. And to stick it to Grace. I'm happy that you're happy but I don't have time to go. I have lots of work to do and I-"_

_Ivy interrupted, "You're throwing yourself in work. Is this about Whitney? Because you can still get her back. She's at the gala. Currently unattached. You have your chance right now. If you come down and-"_

"_No mother!" Fox exclaimed. This is not about Whitney. This is about you. Everything has to be about you and to tell you the truth, I'm tired of it."_

"_You do not talk to me that way. I am your mother and should watch what you say."_

_Fox argued, "You may have given birth to me but you never been a mother to me when I was little."_

"_What are you talking about?" Ivy sighed after._

"_You sent me away to boarding school. I didn't spend any holidays with my family. You wonder how I turned this way. You should look at yourself." _

_Ivy sarcastically, "You worked on that speech for a while. I want you here and if you're not here in 15 minutes, I will call you every minute. If that doesn't work, I will tell Ethan to fire you and-"_

"_Ethan can't fire me. He didn't hire me." _

"_It doesn't matter. Be here in 15 minutes." Ivy hung up quickly before Fox could say anything else. Fox looked down at his work and says to himself, "I guess I have no choice." Fox puts the paperwork in the folders. "I'll do this first thing in the morning." _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He felt somebody tapping his shoulder. He was faced with a security guard. "Get a moving, sir".

Fox said, "Sorry." The guard just nodded and left. Fox started walking out of the terminal. He mutters to himself, "I have to stop thinking." He keeps going until he reaches out of the terminal. He breathes in the Harmony air. "Harmony..."

_Okay so...this took me a while to write. That woman I put in was bugging me. At first I wanted to be a main factor in Fox's life in going to Harmony but I thought that was to much work and that my mind wasn't registering her in my story. She had nothing I wanted her to do with Fox. Sorry for the long wait. It just took me awhile. I didn't know what to write on this chapter. The little flashback from Fox is gonna lead into the next chapter. I can't wait! And I'm sorry this chapter is a little short. Please comment on my chapter so far. I appreciate your comments on my story. THANK YOU!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Once he was outside, Fox hailed a cab. He put his stuff in the trunk and got into the cab. The cab driver asked, "Where to sir?" Fox paused to think where he wanted go. In his mind, it was either Tabitha's house or the Crane Mansion. _Tabitha's house or the Crane Mansion? Tabitha's house or the Crane Mansion? Tabitha's house or the Crane Mansion? _ He finally decided and told the cab driver where he wanted to be taken to. The cab driver nod once and drove to Fox's destination. During the drive, Fox's mind yet again drifted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Fox enters his mother's gala. He was fixing his suit so his mother doesn't notice the wrinkles on it. He knew she might go on with how wrinkly it was. She was gonna ask him why his suit is wrinkly. And if the answer isn't what she was looking for, she might send him upstairs to get a cleaner suit. Fox wanted to make an appearance then leave. That was his plan. Make an appearance then get back to the office. When Fox came further into the party, he was greeted by some guest that his mother invited. They complimented on how his mother can throw a party. Fox just smiled at them. His mother spotted him and walked towards him. She had a smile on her face. When she reached him, her smile dropped. Fox shook his head at the irony of his mother's reaction about his suit. Fox knew she was going to say something about it even before she said anything. _

"_What mother?" He said slightly amused. _

"_Your suit...I just...It's-It's...-"_

"_What? Slightly wrinkle?" _

_Ivy gives him a look and said, "Slightly? You call that slightly. Fox dear, it is really noticeable." _

_Fox sighs, "What do you want me to do mother? You said I only had 5 minutes. I didn't have time to change and-"_

"_You can change now."_

"_What!" Fox said with a hint of 'you really want me to change in the middle of the party?' _

_Ivy ushers him to the stairs. "Nobody will notice. Just pick something out that's clean and fits you. It can't be wrinkly." She walked away from Fox. _

"_Nobody noticed!" Fox exclaimed. He lets out a frustrated sigh and went towards the stairs. He went up the stairs to find a suit. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_On the other side of the story, it is Kay Bennett. (Still in flashback people). Kay was at home curled up on the couch with a book in hand. She was trying to focus on it but couldn't help drift away from the book. She was thinking of Miguel. She was wondering where he was. Tabitha walked into the room and saw Kay in a daze. "Kay, dear." Kay didn't respond. "Kay. Kay! For god sakes." Tabitha shook Kay out of her daze. Kay was alert now. _

"_What? What? You said something?" _

_Tabitha shakes her head. "Kay...Thinking about Miguel, are you dear?"_

_Kay shrugged. "I was just wondering where he was." _

_Tabitha decides to change the subject. "Your father came by a while ago." _

_Kay looked up to Tabitha, "He did? What did he want?"_

_Tabitha sits next to Kay. "He wanted to see how you are. He's worried about you."_

"_I'm fine. Did you tell him that?"_

"_I did but...you know your father. He won't take my word for it. He's not going to believe you're fine until he actually sees it. Really Kay. See your father."_

_Kay gives in. "Fine. I will go." Kay got up and started for the door. _

"_Where do you think you're going?" Tabitha asked._

_Kay gives Tabitha a confused look. "I'm going to see my father? That's what you both want, isn't it?" _

_Tabitha gets up and walks towards Kay. Kay was confused to why Tabitha stopped her. "You father said that...he wasn't going to be home for a while." _

_Kay still kind of confused, "Oh. Um...where did he go?"_

"_He went to a gala and he wanted you to come." Tabitha said._

"_Okay...who's hosting?" Kay asked. _

"_Ivy." _

_Kay was shocked. "Ivy? You mean Ivy Crane?" _

"_I'm afraid so." Kay scoffed out loud and started pacing. _

"_You've gotta be kidding me, Tabitha!" Kay exclaimed. "She's hosting a gala? That the whole town's invited to? Why didn't I hear about this?" Kay stopped pacing and looked at Tabitha. _

_Tabitha shakes her head. "You know why you weren't informed. She despises you Kay. You despise her. Why would you go to the party anyways?" _

_Kay nods at Tabitha's point and starts pacing again. "You're right. The woman hates me. Even if I tried to make amends. God. I do not know why my father loves her." _

_Tabitha shrugged. "He loves who he loves." Kay nods. "So, are you going to go?" Kay stopped and looked at Tabitha again. _

"_Am I gonna go?" Kay gives Tabitha a 'why would I go' look. "Why would you ask that? You know that I'm not going. Why would I even go?" _

_Tabitha stated, "Because you father asked you too." Kay just remembered Tabitha telling her that her father wanted her at the gala._

"_Oh god..." Kay walks to the couch and slowly sits down. "That's right..." Kay puts her head in her hands and groans. "Should I go?" _

"_It's your choice dear." Endora magically appeared next to Kay on the couch. "Oh dear. Endora!" Tabitha ran towards Endora. "No magic!" She picks up Endora. "You're not supposed to be up." Endora giggled. "Oh really dear. You're supposed to be asleep. I just tucked you in. Now I have to tuck you back in." Tabitha takes Endora upstairs. Kay sits on the couch, thinking of whether to go to the party. The phone rings. Kay gets up and fixes her shirt. She answers it. "Hello?" _

"_Hey honey."_

"_Dad. Hi." Kay took the phone over to the couch. _

"_Are you coming to the gala?" Sam asked. _

_Kay sighs, "I don't know."_

"_Please honey. You're brothers are here." _

"_And Jessica?" _

_She hears her father sigh. "No."_

"_You know Ivy hates me."_

"_She doesn't hate you."_

"_Are you sure about that dad?" Kay asked. _

"_I want you here. I need you here." _

"_Dad...you got Noah and Ethan-"_

"_But my daughter isn't here. I expect you to be here in half an hour. If you're not...I'm gonna be really disappointed." Kay sighed. _

"_Fine. I'll go. For you." She can sense her father is smiling. _

"_I'll see you in 30 minutes." _

"_Yes you will." _

"_Bye honey." _

"_Bye." They both hung up at the same time. Kay puts the phone down and sighs. She gets up and walks upstairs. "Tabitha!" _

"_Yes dear?"_

"_I'm going to go to the gala. Can you watch Maria for me?" Kay asked Tabitha. _

"_Sure. Where are you going?" She asked. _

_Kay answered, "To the gala."_

"_Just a minute ago you didn't want to go."_

"_Well, my father asked me to go and I don't want to disappoint him." Kay went to her bedroom to change. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cab reached to their destination. They reached Tabitha's house. He gets out and takes his suitcase and bag out of the trunk. He pays the cab driver and puts his stuff on the sidewalk. He turns to face the house. He noticed it didn't change. He grabbed his thing and walked towards the house. He goes up to the door and knocks. He waits for an answer. Then a couple of minutes later, the door opened.

Fox said softly, "Hi..."

_I have to say this is also my FAVORITE chapter besides chapter 4. I love my flashbacks. I'm just wondering if anybody likes them and if I should continue. I know I seem to write a lot of them in my story but it is a connection in my story. I hope you enjoy this. The next chapter will have more flashback. I want to dedicate a chapter to pure flashback. Maybe the next one. Not sure but I now the next chapter will continue on with Ivy's gala. Thank you for reading and commenting. I really do appreciate it. It helps me as a writer. It gets me motivated. Please stay tune. :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Fox said softly, "Hi..." At the door was an older Endora. She looked like she was 8 or 9 years old. "Look at you Endora. All grown up." Endora smiled and hugged Fox. Fox picked up Endora and stepped in the house. "Where's Tabitha?"

"Upstairs. Sleeping." Endora said sweetly.

"You don't mind if I go to Kay's old room, do you?" Fox asked. Endora shook her head. Fox puts Endora down and heads up the stairs, leaving Endora by herself downstairs. Fox treks up the stairs and is filled with lots of memories. Fox reaches Kay's old bedroom and opens the door. In his mind, a scene unfolds that continued from his last memory. Fox saw a memory of Kay in the bedroom, getting ready for the gala.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Kay was rummaging through her closet for something to wear. Kay groaned. She was throwing clothes over her shoulder. Tabitha came in, wondering what the noise was. "Kay...are you okay?" Kay turned to look at Tabitha. "No I'm not." Kay sits on her bed and sighs. Tabitha came in and sits next to her. _

"_What is it?" Tabitha asked. _

_Kay shrugged, "It's not such a big deal." _

"_With you huffing and puffing, it is a big deal for you. Now tell me what it is."_

_Kay starts throwing her clothes back in her closet. "It's just that...I don't have anything to wear to the party." Tabitha gets up with Kay and looks at Kay's clothes thrown over the room. _

"_Of course you do. What's wrong with wearing this?" Tabitha picked up a black dress. _

"_I wore that to a funeral." Kay grabbed the dress from Tabitha. "I want to wear something new that Ivy haven't seen and criticize me about it." _

_Tabitha grabs the dress and waves it around. "She is going to criticize you anyways. Honestly Kay. Who are you trying to impress?"_

"_Nobody. I want to not look humiliating. That's all. Can't you do something to help me out?" _

_Tabitha sighs, "I suppose I can get Endora to conjure up a new dress for you." _

_Kay was excited now. "Oh! Thank you Tabitha!" Kay hugged Tabitha. Tabitha was trying to pull Kay off of her._

"_Okay. Okay. You can get off of me right now."_

_Kay pulled away and said, "Sorry. I got excited." _

"_Yes. Yes. I'll get Endora." Tabitha went to get Endora. Kay sits on the bed, sitting there, looking out dreamily. Tabitha came in with Endora. "Okay Endora. Let's get Kay a beautiful dress." Tabitha takes Endora's finger and points to Kay. Endora changed Kay's clothing. Kay was now wearing a beautiful red halter dress that came just above the knee. Her hair was down and wavy. She had on red heels and had beautiful jewelry on. Kay looked down at the dress and walks over to the mirror. Kay admires herself in the mirror. She had a huge smile on her face._

"_Awww. Look at me." Kay looks at her earrings, her dress, and etc. She turned around and walked towards Tabitha and Endora. "Thank you Endora!" Kay kissed Endora on her cheek. Endora giggled. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" _

"_That's enough. You should get going or your father will start thinking you're not going." _

"_You're right. Thank you Tabitha." Kay runs down the stairs with Tabitha and Endora just behind her. "I think this is going to be a good night." Kay leaves. _

_Tabitha says to Endora, "She's going to be thrown something her way that she never expected. Fate has something in store for her." Tabitha clicked her tongue together. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Kay took a cab to the gala. She reaches the destination of the gala. She goes into the place and sees everything so beautifully set up. She was in awe until she sees Ivy in her father's arm. Kay was disgusted. She was starting to turn around to go but her father spotted her. "Kay!" Her father shouted. Kay turned around at her name and put on a fake smile. She walks down the stairs and walks towards her father and Ivy. "You made it!" His father gave her a peck on her forehead and a little hug. _

"_Yeah. Can't refuse from you daddy." _

"_And you look beautiful." Her father complimented. _

"_Thank you." _

_Ivy asked, "Is that a new dress?"_

"_Yes it is."_

"_It looks expensive. I'm just wondering how you can afford that with your salary at the Cannery." Ivy said, obviously insulting Kay. Kay had to bite her tongue not to come back with a sarcastic comment. _

"_Well...I've been taking a lot of shifts." Ivy nods. _

"_But you do have time to see Maria?" Sam asked. _

_Kay answered, "Yes. Always. I can barely go 10 minutes without how Maria is." _

"_Oh. There goes Noah. I'm going to talk to him. You guys talk. I'll be back." Sam went towards Noah. He left Kay with Ivy. Kay wanted to go. She did not want to be stuck talking to Ivy. _

"_Isn't Maria a bastard?" Ivy asked, sounding natural like what she asks wasn't offensive. Ivy saw Kay's face and knew she pushed a button with her. "I meant that...she's a product of you and Miguel. A man that didn't love you. But your cousin? That should hurt, wouldn't it? And your mother." Ivy looked across the room. Kay followed her gaze to her mother Grace. "Your mother favored your cousin...what's-her-name over you. How sad. And then she leaves and marries David Hasting. And now...she's pregnant. How tragic. The universe must not really like you." Ivy looked to Kay and saw Kay with flicker of tears in her eyes. Kay looked at her mother from across the room then ran out of the room. Ivy watches her go with a huge smile on her face. She succeeded in hurting Kay. Kay runs through the French doors that let outside. She sits on the stone bench outside. Tears were flowing down her cheek faster then she could wipe them off. She couldn't believe she gave into Ivy's crap. She let Ivy see her tear up. Kay didn't seem to notice somebody enter. The person asked, "Hey. Are you okay?" Kay looked up and looked at the person who was staring right back at her. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fox was shaken by his thoughts. He turned and saw Tabitha. "Tabitha…" He said softly. He hugs her.

"Fox. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I decided to come back home. With the factor that my mom and sister keep begging me to come back home. It was time you know."

Tabitha nods, "Yes. Yes. It was time."

Fox decided to make conversation with her. "Endora's gotten bigger from the last time I saw her."

"She does that. You sister is one smart cookie."

"She's beautiful too." Fox added. Tabitha nods in agreement. "You don't mind if I have some time alone in here?"

Tabitha said quickly, "Of course you can. Yell my name if you need anything."

Fox nods and said, "Thanks Tabitha." Tabitha walked out of the room. Fox enters the room and sits on the bed. He falls onto his back, drifting to that night of the gala that changed his life forever.

_Okay guys. I appreciate your comments. I have to say again...I **LOVE **this chapter too:) It really is awesome. I was psyched out when I wrote this. I really, absolutely love this one. I **LOVE** chapter 4, 7, and 8 so far. :) Probably going to like the next one too. Those are the chapters that are really long. They are also the chapters I had great flashbacks and awesome writing. I don't know why. The flashback of the gala is really a great topic for me. I really do want to know so far in my story, which was your favorite chapter. I really do want to know. The story of the gala will continue to the next chapter but I sort of want it in future chapters but then again...I might forget what I planned. I think next chapter. Anyways...sorry for that long babble. I know it must be annoying but I always need to write it in case. So I can get my thoughts out. Thank you everyone!_


End file.
